One stormy night
by akg97
Summary: A simple oneshot about a glimpse into Sesshomarus past childhood with his parents.


**Note: this is just a piece of a chapter of a story I'm writing that will be all about sesshomaru's childhood. This is mainly just a oneshot so far to see what you guys think. This isn't really the best, Its just a family moment. I might adjust it later, not really sure yet, but here it is!**

boom! The thunder hit the side of the castle while the wind howled loudly throughout this rainy and stormy night. Meanwhile Lord Taisho and his wife Kehlani lay entangled talking and enjoying each others company as they reside in their bed chamber. A blazing, crackling fire from the fireplace before them was the only light source in the room. Kehlani's head lay on her husbands chest as he gently caressed her long silver hair. He picked up her free hand and kissed it.

"We have some dreadful weather tonite...you know what that means" Kehlani said as she smiled and looked up at her husband. Taisho smirked at her and laughed, "Do you think he'll come in here tonite?". "I guess we will see" she replied back still grinning. Sure enough a few moments later a small knock came from their chamber door. "Come in!" Kehlani retorted.

Sesshomaru, their son slowly walked into the room with his arms behind his back looking up at them. "Mother...Father, would I-I be able to sleep in here tonite...Its cold again in my room and my fire burned out and I have no more wood for another one..."

Kehlani and Taisho both looked up at each other smiling knowing that wasn't the real reason. This is the third time Sesshomaru had come to sleep in their room in the past few months, it was always when it stormed outside. The real reason behind it, thou their son would never say, was that a servant of the house told stories to the children about legends and old myths that frightened him. "Well darling you can just take some of ours and I can help you set it up if you'd like"

"Oh...um thats okay mother, I don't want to burden you...I think it would just be easier since I'm already here to just sleep in here...if thats okay..." Sesshomaru trailed off.

"Light of my life, don't think anything you do is a burden to me, but yes Sesshomaru you can sleep in here tonite". Taisho smiled and nodded in agreement. A quick look of relief flashed across Sesshomarus face, "Thank you mother..thank you father"

"Tell me Sesshomaru, has old nan been telling you stories again" Taisho asked his son. Kehlani playfully slapped her husband on his arm. "What? The boy needs to know to not be afraid of such tales" Sesshomaru looked up caught by surprise, "N-no father I'm not afraid, this has nothing to do with those ridiculous stories Old Nan tells us, I know they're just tales, I'm just too cold to stay in my chamber honestly" he finished trying to sound brave and unbothered.

Taisho didn't buy it but dropped it, "Well alright Sesshomaru, come on then" Taisho beckoned. Sesshomaru walked over to the chair beside the fireplace and pulled two blankets off and started to make a small bed on the floor. "Oh darling what are you doing, no just come here" Kehlani reached her blankets on her side up motioning her son to lay in the bed "Mother...I can just sleep down here, I'm fine". "Nonsense the floor is too uncomfortable, come lay with your mother and father"

"Mother...Im too old for th-..." Sesshomaru got cut off, "Oh just come here you stubborn child!" Kehlani said smiling. She moved up from the bed to let her son be able to get in the middle. Sesshomaru walked over and slid into bed between his father and mother and pulled the blankets up to him. His mother laid down wrapping her arms around the boy and caressing his hair. "Oh Taisho you remember when he was just a little tiny thing and we used to just be able to rock and hold him in our arms, now he's so big and growing up" Kehlani said as she pressed a kiss on sesshomarus cheek where his two magenta stripes were. "Mother..." He growled in embarrassment as his cheeks tinged a pink color.

Taisho boomed with laughter, "Kehlani quit embarrassing the boy!".

"What?! Its true" she laughed. Right when she said that more ear-splitting thunder hit the side of the castle rumbling. Sesshomaru jumped slightly then quickly tried to regain calmness, thou he was nervously looking out the window with growing fear in his eyes. Kehlani and Taisho noticed, when Taisho spoke up "How bout I tell you a story to fall asleep to, hm?".

"About what father.."

"How bout how your mother and I met" he said.

"Oh he's heard that story a million times Taisho" Kehlani said rolling her eyes.

"I like that story thou!" Sesshomaru protested. They both laughed, "Okay Sesshomaru, the story about us it is" Taisho said.

Sesshomaru's father began to tell him the story as he adjusted to get comfortable in bed. He wrapped his pale, striped arm around his fathers arm and laid his head against it while he had his other free hand holding on to his mothers hand. He closed his eyes and smiled as his father started laughing and getting deep into it. A few minutes passed when Kehlani whispered her husbands name, "..Taisho"

Taisho abruptly stopped talking and looked at his wife who's eyes were looking down at their son. Sesshomaru had fallen asleep, his soft, innocent, sleeping face still against his fathers arm. Kehlani let go of his hand and pulled the cover more on him as she kissed the dark blue moon on his forehead. Taisho caressed Sesshomaru's face and half smiled, "My boy".

"I swear he looks more and more like you everyday Taisho, we created such a beautiful son" Kehlani beamed at her husband. "Yes indeed, but he also takes after his beautiful mother as well you know".

They both looked lovingly at each other and leaned between their son and kissed, "Goodnight my love" she said. "Goodnight my queen, I shall see you at dawn"

With that they both fell asleep with the only sound of rain still showering outside before them.


End file.
